Rojo siempre será el Granero
by MonoChronus
Summary: El es Uchiha Itachi, miembro de una respetable familia del campo. Lo tiene todo, ¿qué más podría desear?; dirán que nada, pero Itachi ambiciona más de lo que debería de tener, es más, eso se supone no debería de ser suyo. Ella no es suya. [UA. non-con]


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto® no me pertenecen, son del poderío de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta obra no es creada por fines de lucro.

**Autora: ****M**_ono_**C**_hronus_ [no se permite publicar en otra parte sin mi permiso]

**Raiting**: M

**Capítulos**: 1 [One-short]

**Pareja**: **I**ta|**S**aku

**ROJO SIEMPRE SERÁ EL GRANERO**

•

•

* * *

Vivían tranquilamente en el campo, en una hermosa granja, con un granero rojo.

— ¿Itachi, ya picaste las zanahorias?

La voz de su madre lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, estaba tan absorto que esa era la segunda vez en la que ella le hablaba.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Hijo, pero en dónde andas? —ella negó con la cabeza. —Te estaba preguntando si esas zanahorias ya están listas. —él se hizo a un lado para que las observara. Las zanahorias estaban perfectamente cortadas y tenían un color naranja muy fuerte, saludables.

—Bien hecho.

Todo lo que él hacia siempre sería agradecido, porque siempre todo saldría perfecto.

Él tenía el honor, orgullo y respeto de sus padres, tenía el reconocimiento de dar su opinión sobre la mesa, poseía el intelecto de un adulto, en fin, tenía muchos derechos de los cuales gozaba al máximo.

_¿Estás seguro que siempre lo tendrás todo?_

—Itachi...—esa era la voz de su hermano, quien venía entrando a la cocina con un pantalón desgastado y una camisa roja descolorida. — ¿Dónde dejaste una cajita que estaba sobre la mesita de la sala?

—Ah, está en tu cuarto. No deberías dejar tus cosas personales tiradas por ahí.

—Sí, sí. —salió rápido de la cocina.

De nuevo estaba solo con sus pensamientos. Las emociones le causaban un paroxismo increíble, tanto que ya sentía el rostro y las orejas ardiendo. Todo porque ya sabía lo que ocurriría en unos cuantos minutos...pronto ella llegaría.

Frente a él se encontraba una ventana con marco de madera gastado por las termitas, pero decorado pulcramente con macetas de flores y una pequeña cortina moteada. El viento le movía los mechones del cabello que le caían por la frente, y le hacían sentir con más sensibilidad el ardor en sus mejillas.

Ya no podía seguir ahí dentro, sentía que se sofocaba.

Empujó la puerta de madera que lo conducía al granero, a fin de cuentas, ahí llevaría su plan a concreto.

Se adentró sin que nadie lo observara, sintiendo de golpe el olor a pastizal seco y a excremento de caballo, los cuales comenzaron a relinchar y a bufar ante su presencia.

—Silencio Dasha, tú también Trueno. —los calló a los dos, y estos domados respondieron con silencio. Eran dos hermosos caballos; una yegua y un semental, la yegua color café claro; y el semental negro y reluciente.

Dejó de mirarlos al escuchar atentamente como unos pasos se acercaban por la vereda, los podía escuchar acercarse porque ella venía chiflando, ¿y cómo sabía que era ella?: porque ella siempre chiflaba esa canción.

Se acercó a una puerta secreta, por donde entraban algunos rayitos de luz. Su ojo, con tintes grises y azules (que se asomaba por un pequeño agujero), pudo reflejar el hermoso cuerpo que venía pavoneándose delicadamente.

Sus puños se apretaron contra la pequeña puerta, ella se acercaba cada vez más, muy cerca, demasiado cerca, y...

—Aa-

Fue lo único que pudo decir, antes de ser halada con violencia por dos brazos fuertes, que la remolcaron dentro de una oscuridad, y la arrojaron contra una montaña de heno.

Ante el impacto ella abrió los ojos asustada. Quiso levantarse, pero como si fuera una gacela, fue aplastada por el gran peso del león que se zambullía con frenesí sobre su delgado cuello.

—I-Itachi...de-tente. —murmuró a duras penas, porque la jalaba de los cabellos de la nuca con una mano, para permitirse el fácil acceso a su lechoso cuello.

Sus besos húmedos la dejaron sobrecogida en la excitación, pero también quería apartarlo. Haciendo uso de su fuerza intentó empujarlo hacia atrás, pero él le sujetó las dos manos sobre su cabeza, quedando frente a frente con las respiraciones agitadas.

—Te voy a follar. Duro y fuerte. —le declaró con toda seguridad, con una mirada tan dura y fría que ella sólo pudo encorvar el labio hacia arriba, victima del terror. Era ridículamente obvio que él no planeaba sólo darle besos porque sí, él planeaba violentarla para obtener lo que deseaba.

Uchiha Itachi siempre recibiría todo antes que nadie. Absolutamente todo.

Ella estaba entre sus muslos, pero pronto él se acomodó entre los suyos, haciéndole sentir su calurosa excitación.

Entre manotazos le tocó el rostro, intentando quitárselo de encima, pero todo lo hacía en silencio, no gritaba por ayuda.

Se apoderó de sus labios, torciéndolos con grotesca fuerza, dejándolos adoloridos y lo suficientemente húmedos como para beber de ellos.

Ella ronroneó su nombre, aún victima de su lasciva desesperación. Aún intentaba apartarlo, porque sabía que el juego se le fue de las manos desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Pero él ya era el master del juego, ella quedó relevada a sólo un peón.

Todo fue hecho con rapidez, él ya estaba lo suficientemente preparado para dar el siguiente paso. Sólo quería hacerlo y ya.

Le levantó el vestido más de lo que ya estaba, el frío le hizo temblar los muslos fogosos por el repentino levantamiento, lo pudo notar porque le temblaron.

Se desabrochó el cinturón, después el botón de los jeans azules desgastados que le enmarcaban las musculosas y curvilíneas piernas, para luego bajar el zipper metálico haciendo un sonoro ruido, y sacar su erecto pene. Éste ya estaba rojo de la excitación, y brillante porque ya goteaba líquido pre-seminal.

Ella intentó levantarse torpemente, pero su ruda mano la atajó justo en el momento en que Sasuke salía por la misma puerta que él había salido.

— ¿A dónde se habrá metido ese imbécil?, ¿y por qué no llegará ella? —se hacía estas preguntas el Uchiha menor, mirando al horizonte la vereda solitaria, rodeada por hermosos manzanos. Cruzándose de brazos entró a la casa.

Itachi escuchó el sonido de la puerta trabarse, y con alivio miró los ojos verde que lo miraban con inquietud.

Él sonrió.

Sin miramientos bajó sus bragas blancas, y pudo ver como un líquido blanco y pegajoso estaba adherido a éstas. Más facilidad a la hora de entrar. No le dolería tanto.

La giró bruscamente, sin la más mínima fuerza, demostrando lo frágil y pequeña que era ella. Pegó su pecho a su frágil espalda, y le respiró en el cuello, erizándole los rosados cabellos de la nuca.

— ¿No viste a dónde fue tu hermano?

—No mamá, desapareció. Tsk, ¿a qué horas piensa llegar ella?

—Tranquilo Sasuke, no te impacientes.

—Pero sabes cómo es papá. En verdad quiero que la conozca, para que se dé cuenta de que ella es la chica ideal. La novia perfecta.

— ¡Aah! —soltó un gemido sofocado, porque la mano de Itachi le tapaba la boca con fuerza, para que no gimiera en lo alto del dolor al perder la castidad. Unas cuantas lágrimas humedecieron los nudillos de Itachi, pero no importó, nada importaba. Mantenía el fuerte y profundo ritmo sobre ella, como si la cabalgara.

Él a su vez también trataba también de reprimir los jadeos que intentaban liberarse de su boca, pero se mordía los labios haciendo que se convirtieran en gruñidos y resoplidos fogosos.

Llegó un momento, en el que ya no pudo más, en el que su sistema le pedía más velocidad, en el que sentía que debía ir más rápido para alcanzar el tesoro.

Casi se hundían en la montaña de heno.

— ¡Mhm-amm! —gruñó cuando sintió el orgasmo.

Entonces, cuando todo terminó, se dio cuenta de que ella había caído en el vicioso pecado, y que quería alcanzar, tanto como él, el clímax de todo ese sudoroso ajetreo. Ella se movía hacia atrás, intentando que él siguiera penetrándola con vigor.

Bueno, no sería desconsiderado.

—Sasuke. —le llamó su mamá, Mikoto.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él observando por la ventana. Se estaba exasperando porque ella no llegaba, ya quería presentársela a su padre.

—Es que-

— ¡Ya llegó! ¡Por fin Karin ya llegó!

—Sí, hijo, qué bueno, ¿pero has visto a tu hermana Sakura? Hace ya un rato que la envié a la tienda por harina. Y no ha regresado.

•

•

..._Fin~_

_

* * *

_

_MHAHAHAHAHAHA, jaja, perdón. Bueno, es que los One-short siempre me sirven como calentamiento xD_

_Además, tenía ganas de leer algo así, pero me ví en la tarea de tener que hacerlo yo misma -sigh-_

_En fin, gracias a los que leen ^^ Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría dejasen su opinión y/o crítica, pueden hacerlo aun no teniendo cuenta._

_¡Saludos, y felices fiestas navideñas! ;D_


End file.
